Forever Forbidden
by LifeAsALesbian
Summary: In a world the same but different, they are hunted and they are slain just for existing. But one is more powerful than the rest and unless she can learn to harness the power, her and all that she loves will be destroyed by her very own hand.


**Forever Forbidden**

In a time when our kind was not that unusual, we were called demons. We were shunned for our differences and our strange abilities. The villagers would hire people to eliminate us and soon it was a thriving business. They called themselves the Demon Slayers. (Apparently their leader didn't have a very bright imagination.) The more people that joined the "business" the worse off my kind was. There were horrific, bloody battles. The Demon Slayers hunted us relentlessly, killing any and everything that got in there way. Sometimes even there own kind. No demon could escape their blood lust. Not even the women… or children. Until finally we were on the brink of extinction. The few of us that remained escaped to a small group of undiscovered islands, now known as the Caribbean Islands. Year after year went by with no sign of us on the main lands. After a while reality became myth, and myth became legend, until eventually even the legends disappeared from the world.

It's a beautiful New York City night, full moon and all. A perfect night for a little fun. Now, that just left me with one question, which one? There were so many options! I did the police station last week, but of course, that wasn't just for fun. I had to break Donimia out… again. But I guess it still kind of counted, so no police station. That left me with either the Bank of America, or the ever so popular NYC Jewelers. Man! This was going to be a hard decision. Both of them had top of the line security systems, nearly imposable to crack. Meaning either one would be an interesting little challenge. So I guess it comes down to whether I want some jewels, or just plain old money. You know want? Since it's a full moon and my powers are doubled, I'm going to go with the jewelry store. If they have any black opals I can store some of my extra power in them for later use. Black opals are the best for holding and preserving Gaara, after all. Hey, maybe I could even get a little something for Angle! How 'bout one of those cute little heart shaped diamond necklaces? Yeah, one of those would look soooo cute on her! The rest I could just sell for some cash. We've been running a bit low lately. Huh, no thanks to Aren and Don. That's what we call him some times because Donimia is a bit of a mouthful if you're yelling and screaming it day in day out, he seems to constantly be getting into trouble. They're always trying to find a new way to update our "crib" as they like to call it.

With that last thought I prepare to leap into the air. I can feel the power building in my legs, just ready to be let louse. They start to burn with anticipation. And at the last second, right before it feels like my legs will rip apart if I don't release them, I let louse and fly into the air. The wind whipping past my face at full speed, and for one second I feel like Superman. When I finally lose my momentum I come to a graceful landing atop an 850 foot tall building. More than half my normal jumping range thanks to the full moons light.

I could see everything from up here! No matter how many times I see New York City at night it always manages to amaze me. All those ridiculously tall building, with all those beautifully colored lights that shine 24-7. Every building is like an amazing, year-round Christmas tree! The smell I dare say is another thing entirely. Think about it this way, it's like walking behind a moving truck. Constantly inhaling the exhaust that it releases. Of course up here it's not as bad, but still. It's not even close to what you'd call fresh (or even clean for that matter) air! But when you're looking at this place at night, you don't even notice the smell. It all just disappears; the only thing in the entire world is you and the magnificent city of lights.

After a while I'm finally able to tear myself away from the city's hypnotizing hold. There were just some things in this world that people take for granted. This view was one of them. Oh well. Anyways, back to what I was doing. So it's decided; the jewelry store it is. I jump down from the 90 story building, doing a couple summersaults on the way down, and land without a sound, lightly on the balls of my feet. Taking one last look at the sky, I see the full moon staring back. Suddenly I take off running down an abandoned side street, strait toward the NYC Jewelers.

Dang! This place was loaded! Bullet proof glass and everything! All though, in this neighborhood it was probably a necessity. Not the best place to put a jewelry store if I do say so myself. I wonder how many people had tried, and failed, to brake into this place? Ten, twenty? Hey, maybe even more for all I know. Normally I wouldn't be able to do something like this, but tonight I was fully loaded. It's like putting the Energizer Bunny on fast forward. Yeah, you got it, that's me. I start scanning the fancy stone wall, looking for something.

Aha! Found it. The key pad for the lock was within my grasp all I had to do was flip the switch, _mwahahaha_! No, just kidding. You see it's not as easy as it might seem on TV, unless you're a _Demon _of course_. _Personally I prefer the term Forbidden. I mean Demon just sounds so prejudice! It's not like I'm evil or anything… well, not often anyways.

My hand finds the key pad and hovers above it while my mind accesses my Gaara. There! I could see it in my minds eye, a thread. I grab hold of it with my thoughts and follow it through a mental maze of twists and turns that only I can decipher; all the way to what I like to call my own personal Time Bomb. WARNING! It could go off any time any where, literally. Anyway, this is where all my power threads meet, more commonly known as the Power Cord.

I separate a thread from the group and thrust it through my fingers. One is all I need to get the job done. Suddenly my mind is buzzing with bright, glowing green numbers. Then, one by one, my little power thread wiggles through the numbers flowing through my head. Finding and inputting the right access code, one number at a time.

Barely more than five seconds had passed since I had begun. Now all I had to do was press the Enter key and I was in. Man, I am telling you! I just keep getting better and better at this! Fang says that that's a bad thing , but I don't get what the big deal is. They have more than an of cash to spair. Of course he did have a pretty rich life growing up, so he grew up having everything he need served to him on a silver plate. Hey! It's not like it was his falt that the Slayers tracked him back to his house after his first movement. That's what we call it when a person first accesses thier Gaara. He was fourteen when it happen. He was walking down the hall of his fancy private school when he made all the girls skirts fly up, sucked for him that a Slayers kid was their when it happen. But how was he supposed to know? Hell, he didn't even know what a Demon was! Let alone knew that they even existed. Personaly I think the whole stunt was hilarious, exept for the part where it got his parents and little sister blown up. That's when I found him wondering around where, no one wearing what he was wearing, should be walking. I was just thirteen at the time but even then I could tell what he was. We've been together ever sense.

By that time I had pressed the Enter key, and with no trouble at all pushed the door open. Talk about jackpot! Man, just look at this place. Diamonds, rubies, sapphires, emeralds! Perfect. I grabbed a few diamond necklaces, I'd let Angel chose which one she wanted most. Then I started heading to the back of the store where the valt is kept when I heard a loud crash. I identified the sound at once, I had heard it so many times before it was unmistakable, the sound of braking glass.

OH SHIT! Looks like I wasn't the only one on a shopping spree tonight.


End file.
